


【MOB驰河兰加/历兰】买卖

by TristedDancy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), sk∞/无限滑板
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, ntr, sk∞, 伏黑惠 - Freeform, 喜屋武历 - Freeform, 援交, 肛交, 路人, 驰河兰加 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristedDancy/pseuds/TristedDancy
Summary: ooc注意 惠惠站街老手不洁设定高中生援交 dirty talk有 纯情变婊子 完全18🚫注意NTR注意❗️❗️后部分历x兰加惠兰加部分借梗感谢微博@枕酒漱石 太太以上，阅读愉快♡
Relationships: 历兰, 路人兰加, 路人惠
Kudos: 13





	【MOB驰河兰加/历兰】买卖

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是兰加被惠惠带坏了去站街，后来历发现后抓回家准备好好惩罚一下，没想到却被兰加榨得不行的ntr转纯爱故事。

兰加的眼神已经变迷离起来，惠的吻技实在太好了，后背靠着墙但是腿根已经开始发软，有些站不住。

【惠…为什么要在这里……】

这是一个小巷子，应该是家杂货店的后门，摆了很多纸箱，虽说没什么异味，但是堆满了杂物，随时还有可能来人。

伏黑惠没有回答，只是捏起兰加的下巴，舌尖一顶，进入了口腔内，两条舌头交缠在一起，津液从兰加的嘴角滑下来，被伏黑惠用指头抹去，另一只手从衣服下摆伸进去，捏住了兰加的乳尖。

【呜嗯……惠……】

【被捏乳头是不是很有感觉？声音出来了哦】

兰加咬住下唇，放轻喘息声，但是怎么也克制不住溢出的声音，惠吻了吻他的嘴角，小声道

【接吻要这样……】

伏黑惠的舌头刮过兰加的上颚，吸住他的舌头，不断地吸舔，搅弄，直到兰加觉得整条舌都被吸得发麻发酸，再没力气反抗。

【惠……不是说要给我介绍兼职——】

【这个就是兼职嘛】

伏黑惠的手在兰加挺翘的臀部上揉捏着，兰加有些不解，这是什么兼职啊。明明想要挣钱，给历买下那块价格昂贵但是很好看的滑板，惠作为朋友，说是要帮助自己，却变成这样的状况。

但是腰部传来酥麻的感觉，兰加没想到自己这么敏感，光是碰一碰臀部，前方的阴茎已经半勃了。那只手伸进校服的裤子，修长的手指隔着内裤准确地压在了后穴上。

【我不会进去的，我要教教你怎么用后面高潮】

听到这句话，兰加脸泛起一层红晕。看到这么可爱的表情，惠又忍不住啃咬他的嘴唇，同时手指也伸了一根进去，在肠壁上按压刮挠。

【呜！惠……感觉好奇怪！】

缓缓地加深，触碰到前列腺之后又加一根手指，不断地摩擦按压，从未有过的刺激感让兰加抑制不住地发出呻吟。到最后越来越快，兰加感觉下身已经被褥湿了，内裤被绷得紧紧的。

耳边传来缓慢的脚步声，兰加把呻吟声咽下去，弱弱地推着惠，告诉惠有人来了。

【嗨～可爱的小猫咪们～】

来者是两个三十岁左右的大叔，一个下巴留着短胡茬另一个是个很凶的下垂眼，两人都穿着西装，带着意味不明的坏笑看向他们。

【喂，惠，这就是你说的混血小猫吗？】

短胡茬色咪咪地笑着，眼神不断上下打量着兰加。下垂眼靠着墙抽烟，看起来很不好惹。

【叔叔们的技术又好鸡巴也很大，一定会让你们满足的啦，当然，钱也不会少的！】

兰加露出凶狠的目光，拉上惠的手就想离开，但是惠却一动不动。

【没错大叔，但是这孩子是雏，所以要贵一些，知道的吧？】

【知道了知道了，只要让我们操爽了，给多少都可以啊！】

短胡茬按住兰加的脖子，从裤兜里掏出一粒粉色的药丸，捏住下巴把药丸塞进兰加的喉咙口，药片很容易就滑进去了。

【喂，抓好蓝发小朋友，让我先来检查一下他的身体，嘻嘻嘻】

下垂眼把兰加的双手压在墙上，短胡茬往下蹲，抓住兰加的裤子往下一扯，连带内裤也一起被扯了下去。

【不……】

兰加的脸色开始泛红，本来想挣脱但是渐渐失去了力气，全身开始发烫，张开嘴大口呼吸也没法缓解那股燥热。兰加求助地看向惠，惠却轻轻捧住他的脸，拉开校服的拉链，伸进去一只手揉捏兰加的胸部，舔弄敏感的耳朵，往里吹气，激得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

【乖……这是我之前跟你说过的，援交，只是和叔叔们做一下爱，就能拿到很多钱还会很舒服的事情…啾…兰加要好好听话哦……】

兰加并不知道什么援交，大脑已经没办法思考了，下身裸露在空气里，阴茎被男人握在手中，轻轻撸动。

【真是好看的阴茎啊！很纯洁的颜色，而且也不是包茎，这么好看的龟头看着就想让人含住呢！】

【嗅嗅】

男人凑近用鼻子闻的动作让兰加觉得十分羞耻而往后缩了缩屁股，没想到男人在他屁股上滑动的手指突地闯入了后穴里。

【啊——真他妈紧啊！真不愧是雏子，屁眼夹得我的手指这么紧，肉道都贴上来了，让叔叔看看你的敏感点在哪里呢】

兰加被前后夹击无处可躲，缩紧肠穴不让男人的手指侵犯，屁股却被狠狠地抽了一下。

【给老子放松！都是出来卖的了，还装什么贞洁！把他转过来！】

下垂眼把兰加换了个面压在墙上，对惠使了个眼神，惠很乖地蹲下身解开他的裤链，拿出那根勃发的肉棒开始吮吸。

【叔叔的鸡巴好好吃……刚下班还没有洗澡吧？让我来给你的鸡巴做个清洁……要射出很多好吃的精子哦……咕啾咕啾……】

【看看你的同伴，你也要像他一样听话才行啊，蓝发小朋友～】

短胡茬抱住兰加的臀部，把臀肉往两边扒开，对准粉嫩的肉穴亲吻上去，舌头在褶皱上打转，刺进去舌尖，来回舔弄把整个穴口舔得湿哒哒软乎乎的，又用舌头拍打着收缩的后穴，短短的胡茬刺在白嫩的臀肉上增加了另一种刺激感。

【不要呜……为什么要舔那种地方……咕、好痒啊……】

泪水在兰加的脸上滑过，不知道是受到惊吓还是被爽的，没想到那里被舔的感觉意外的很舒服，男人一边舔一边插入手指，把穴口掰开，伸进舌头探索肠穴内部。到后面男人伸进中指和无名指，快速来回摩擦前列腺，同时撸动兰加的阴茎，没多久兰加就射了出来。

【怎么样？用屁眼高潮是不是很舒服啊？让你舒服了一次，这下该叔叔爽一爽了吧！】

短胡茬掏出巨大的阴茎，往上面吐了点唾液，用肉棒的整个柱身摩擦了几遍穴口，大龟头蹭蹭入口就想插进去。

【叔叔，别忘了带套】

惠开口提醒他。

【啧，真是麻烦】

男人从钱包摸出一个套子，不耐烦地套上之后不顾兰加的哭叫，说着【大鸡鸡要进来了哦】然后慢慢地顶了进去。

【呜啊……屁股好痛……好涨……】

【因为叔叔的太大了嘛——小骚货别夹那么紧！】

说着，屁股上又挨了一巴掌。

兰加尽量放松自己的后穴，男人插进去了一部分，还没适应过来，那根「大鸡鸡」就开始肏干起来，磨得穴口发疼。

【屁股里面被塞满了……哈啊…呜……】

【来试着说说「骚穴」怎么样？】

【不要……讨厌……】

【给我……说！】

男人深深一顶，全部插了进去，掐住兰加的腰开始大幅度地抽插，虽然兰加口头上拒绝着，但是这个小骚屄紧紧地吸着他的肉棒，被肉穴勒得实在是很舒爽。

【骚…骚穴里面……好大……啊啊……鸡鸡好大……慢一点……好疼……】

【这才乖嘛】

男人从背后捏过兰加的下巴，舌头伸进口内搅弄那条软舌，娴熟的舌吻方式让兰加应接不来，鼻间发出嗯嗯的声音。

短胡茬开始肏兰加之后，下垂眼就放开了手，按住惠的脑袋在湿润温暖的嘴里快进快出，龟头顶得惠的脸颊上鼓起圆圆的形状看上去很是色情。

【惠仔的骚嘴巴真会吸…嘶…口活这么好给不少男人舔过鸡巴吧？】

【嗯唔…叔叔的鸡巴是最好吃的一个……又粗又长顶到惠的喉咙深处了呢…嗯啊…大鸡鸡…最棒了……】

【操，真他妈骚】

下垂眼操得更快了，惠发出破碎的呻吟声，往上看时楚楚可怜的样子取悦了男人，深深插了几下后精液大股大股地射进嘴里，惠伸出舌头给男人看，又收回去把精液全部吞下。

【站好，贴着墙叉开腿，掰开你的骚屁股让叔叔的大鸡巴干进去】

【好～】

兰加和惠以同样的姿势被抽插操弄，看着兰加哭得眼角和鼻头都泛红了，皱着眉头咬紧下唇，惠伸出手过去跟兰加扣住手指，安慰道

【没事的……啊啊嗯……兰加是乖孩子……所以…唔姆…很快就能适应小穴被贯穿的感觉的…没关系嗯…很快就会舒服起来了……】

兰加已经说不出话了，握紧惠的手，屁穴承受着男人的阴茎不断肏干，整根插进去又抽出来，阴茎往外抽的时候被肉穴紧吸挽留的收缩感，加上操进去的时候嫩肉的包裹住的紧致感，爽得男人头顶发麻，雏儿干起来就是舒服，尤其是这种无师自通一哄骗就听话的小朋友，要不了多久就会自己裹紧鸡巴扭动屁股蹭自己舒服的地方。

但是男人并不想说破，要让小朋友自己发觉原来自己这么喜欢被鸡巴操，才会感觉更加羞耻而自己夹紧屁眼。

果不其然，兰加发现自己已经开始跟着男人肏动的节奏晃动腰臀，脸颊和耳根烫得不行，故意克制不去扭腰，夹紧后穴，殊不知这样更勒紧了男人的阴茎，双方都被刺激得爽到爆。

【真是太爽了！欠操的小骚屄，真能夹啊，叔叔这样的老手都快被你夹得射出来了，你是想给叔叔榨精吗？嗯？】

男人一边说着一边拍打兰加的屁股，臀肉悠悠地阵阵晃动，极好的触感让男人很满意，加了几分力抽得白嫩的臀部发红，像是骑马驰骋在草原一样，愈来愈快，愈来愈狠。

【不要拍……屁股好麻呜呜……拜托你……】

【那就再夹紧点！让叔叔早点射出来！】

被男人掰着两瓣臀肉，兰加听话地收缩腔穴，被顶得头顶轻轻磕在墙壁上，有节奏的律动和结合处拍打出的水声响应着。

【叔叔的大肉棒干得惠好爽啊……嗯啊啊啊……再快一点……操到惠最舒服的地方了……哈啊……要去了要去了——】

惠也不服输，用高超的技术讨好男人的肉棒，下垂眼被惠的穴肉挤得爽到发出闷闷的声音，和惠的淫叫在同一个频率混合在一起，穴口尽是上一炮精液被操弄拍成的白沫。

虽然雏子小朋友不会叫床，但是听着惠的浪叫和淫言乱语肏干身下的紧穴也很赏心悦耳，男人抓紧了兰加的腰狠狠操了几十下之后全部射进了套子。

【真是不错啊！你们俩】

短胡茬从弄皱的西装口袋里掏出钱包，摸出一沓纸币，放到兰加的兜里，整理好西装，衣冠楚楚地扬长而去。

惠数了数下垂眼给的钞票，拿出纸擦了擦下身和后穴，满意地穿好衣服裤子，替兰加也整理好，摸摸兰加还在潮红的脸，轻轻吻上去，温柔地跟他说

【好了兰加，我们回家吧】

兰加顶着乱糟糟的头发，穿着皱皱的衣服，被惠牵着手往回家的路上走时，脑袋里还是一片空白。

【下次……还是不要做这种事情了……】

回家洗过澡之后，兰加躺在床上做了几个深呼吸，掏出手机准备发消息给惠，想了想又删掉了。

最近兰加总是转眼就看不见人了，说好要一起回家的结果好几次都在途中说有事情，然后提前离开，但是自己又不好每次都去问清楚，但是这次历实在是没办法忍住了，趁着兰加不注意，悄悄地跟在了后面。

结果跟到了一个小巷子。历站在墙角，听到兰加小声地跟另一个人说了句什么，然后就是一阵奇怪的声音——在接吻？ ！

历稍微探了一点头，看到兰加竟然在和一个上班族大叔接吻！而且还是舌吻！大叔的手已经从衣服下面伸进去，在兰加的胸部处大幅度动作着，另一只手往下揉弄兰加的下体。

两个人吻了好久之后，兰加拉着大叔上了一个楼梯口。历跟了过去，发现这是一家爱情旅馆，胃里泛起一阵难受，但还是跟着走了上去。

隔壁就是兰加和刚刚那个大叔的房间，小旅馆的隔音效果很差劲，历听到兰加说了句「套子」，没多久就是床板嘎吱嘎吱的响声和肉体交合发出的拍打声。

历的耳朵凑在墙上细细地听着，胃里的感觉越来越强烈，历下意识地捂住嘴抑制着呕吐感，反应过来的时候下体已经硬得发疼。因为他听到兰加用从来没有过的语气说

【大叔的鸡巴好大……顶得好深啊……啊啊啊啊太快了……嗯唔……接吻…不行……小穴被干得好舒服……】

【骚穴里面好痒……再用力一点……对…就是这样……哈啊……好棒……最喜欢大鸡鸡了……在兰加的肉穴里咕啾咕啾地插着………】

【再来一发的话是双倍价钱哦……因为…人家还有事情要做嘛……时间可是很…啊啊嗯…宝贵的哦……】

历掏出勃起的阴茎，对着兰加发出声音的方向快速撸动，隔着一道墙，兰加被人玩弄肏干着……自己居然在撸管。真是太差劲了……难道上次送的那块滑板的钱也是这样挣来的吗……兰加……你也是……最差劲了……

兰加扭动着屁股去接纳大叔的肉棒，撞击敏感的前列腺，淫水落在床单上和套子里流出的精液形成一片水渍，自己揉捏着胸部和乳头，创造更多的快感。

发誓这是最后一次了，再也不会做这种事情了，明天就去便利店好好打工，以后放学也不会再扔下历一个人了。

【在发什么呆呢小美人，屁股的动作放慢了可不行啊】

【知道啦——】

真是受够了，永远也不想再被这些男人碰了。就这样吧，让这些事情成为过去，再也不干，也再也不会想起来了。

但是现实没有兰加想的这么美好。当他穿好衣服下楼的时候，发现一个熟悉的身影在楼梯下面——是历。

【历】

兰加主动打了招呼。

【兰加……为什么……】

历低着头，脸色很不好，也是啊，撞见自己的挚友从love hotel里面走出来，谁都不会有好脸色吧，至于历是从什么时候就在的，兰加不愿意去想。

【历…对不起。但是我不想因为这个事情跟你……】

【闭嘴】

历打断了兰加的话，走上前去一把把兰加扯到面前

【既然你这么喜欢被男人上的话，谁都可以是吗？我也可以是吗？】

【历，你听我说——】

张了口又不知道该怎么辩解，兰加自暴自弃道

【呵……可以哦，如果是和历的话】

历对于这条巷子产生了极大的厌恶，抓住兰加的手腕往家里走，一路上两个人都一言不发。

历拿过旁边的鞋带栓住兰加的双手，虽然不捆也没事，但是历此刻就是不想温柔地对待兰加。越粗暴越好，心里这么想着，历扯开了兰加身上的衬衣。

吻痕集中在胸前，不是很多，但是看起来就很烦躁，凭什么，那样的货色凭什么能和兰加上床，明明是我最珍惜的兰加……

身体突然被什么液体滴上了，兰加抬眼看了看，历正捂着眼哭泣。

【历，不要哭】

兰加用力撑起上身往后挪了挪，双手反过来圈住历的脖子，额头顶额头地安慰着历。

【我答应你，以后不再做那种事情了……本来也是这么打算的…对不起…历……】

历抹掉眼泪抬起头，红着眼角和兰加对视。两人无声对视了一会儿后，开始亲吻起来。

【嗯唔…兰加……】

被兰加引导着，历第一次这么激烈地接吻，舌尖被兰加吸吮着，感觉耳后痒痒的，是历在触摸他的后颈，本来就是敏感带的地方，被触碰后历忍不住向前倾，更加用力地和兰加唇舌交接。

不出意料，历很快就勃起了，兰加往上坐到历的腿上，也用勃发的下体去蹭历的。

【脱吧？】

【手…解开吗？】

【啊，这个啊】

【我还挺喜欢的】兰加笑了笑，天真中混了些许淫乱的感觉

【兰加你居然是这种体质吗……】

最后还是解开了束缚，兰加双手得到了释放之后，反扑倒了历，不管历惊讶的声音，直接脱下了浅蓝的牛仔裤，掏出历发硬并且已经流出腺液的肉棒，像是观赏一样地看着。

【历的肉棒……很好看呢，颜色形状弯度什么的】

听着兰加说这样的话，历的耳根烫得不行。什么啊……这也太色情了吧……

不算浓密的阴毛味道很淡，兰加凑上去深深吸了一口气，感觉到历的阴茎在手里跳动着，应该是兴奋起来了吧，阴囊的褶皱也很少，看上去有些稚嫩但是很干净，不是包茎所以能清楚看到柱体和龟头的颜色都很正常，应该是自慰而没有做过爱吧。

【历以前做过吗？】

【说什么啊！当然是…没做过……】

【那历今天就是童贞毕业了呢】

历还没来得及吐槽，就感觉鸡鸡被一个温暖湿润的地方包裹住了，是兰加的口腔。

【喂！不要用嘴啊！很脏……】

【咕啾…唔……历的…噗噜噗噜…一点都不…咕……不脏啊……】

【不要含着说话啊兰加……真是…太糟糕了……】

龟头顶部的尿道口已经溢出了一些液体，味道有些腥涩但也不让人讨厌，因为是历的反倒很喜欢。

整个用嘴吞进去之后，兰加用灵活的舌头给予柱体不断的刺激，敏感龟头和口腔粘膜亲密接触着，历的腰部往前挺了一下，兰加把阴茎含得更深一些，喉头收缩用力地挤压着顶端，随后又放出来，用嘴唇去亲吻好几次竿体和龟头，在尿道口稍微加力地嘬了一下，历的腰不安分地动起来。

【味道很棒喔……哈嗯…尺寸也很不错……嗯啾…舒服吗…历…这样舔弄……】

啊啊，舒服过头了啊！而且还是兰加在口交，不管是触觉还是视觉上，都太强烈了吧。

【舒…舒服……】

注意到历很喜欢被轻轻舔舐和吸弄顶端的感觉，兰加更加卖力地用舌头去服侍历的肉棒，整根被舔得水润润的，温热的唾液覆着有种特别的感觉，兰加感觉历的肉棒越发膨胀，味道也越来越浓，应该是要射了，于是收紧喉咙，增强了呕吐感但是收缩的频率也加强了，历很快忍不住了。

【嗯啊啊啊…快离开……兰加……！】

兰加不但没有离开，反而往更深插进去，一边温柔地揉捏底下的阴囊，一边摩擦没有进入口腔的部分，历就这么射进了兰加的喉咙深处。

【唔唔嗯…咕啾咕啾…咕……】

兰加把精液吞了下去。

【怎么能吞掉！那可是……】

【历的味道……太棒了】

看着兰加嘴角还沾着自己的精液，历刚射过的阴茎又有了要翘起的迹象。历想伸出手去帮兰加擦干净，历却用舌头舔掉了。

【呜哇……这也太色情了吧……】

【来这边……】

兰加覆上历的身体，拉着他的手摸到后面的肉穴上，引导历的手指插进去。

历很顺从地插入一根手指，见兰加的身体突然僵直了一下。原来兰加这么有感觉啊，一边想着历一边开始活动手指，尽量往深处探去。在接吻时兰加发出一声更高的嘤咛声后，历知道应该是触碰到兰加舒服的地方了，于是更加卖力地抽动手指，快速地摩擦前列腺的凸起，直到兰加抓住自己的手腕，历才停下来。

【历…你不要动…让我来……】

兰加坐直了身子，抓住历硬得差不多的阴茎，从底部到顶端撸动了几下，抵住微微开口的小洞，腰部缓缓往下坠，让整根肉棒都嵌入体内。

【啊啊……历的肉棒…好大…顶到了很舒服的地方……又深…又满…超喜欢的…嗯啾……】

俯下身在历的眼上亲吻了一下，兰加开始扭动起腰部，让肉穴套弄着历的性器，一次比一次重，最后从顶端抬起屁股，又沉沉地坐下去，历发出无比舒爽的喘息，兰加满意地夹紧后穴用媚肉讨好地吸吮着为他带来快乐的肉棒。

【嗯啊啊啊啊……好舒服…每次都能肏到最爽的地方……哈啊…最喜欢历了……】

历看着骑在自己下体上全身泛着淡红色的兰加，忍不住伸出手去揉捏和无数回撞击的两瓣肉臀，往两边拉扯，配合着历的律动向上挺腰深深地插进去。

【哈啊！为什么突然挺腰……太深了……要受不了了……啊啊啊啊啊…太快了太快了…历…！好激烈！嗯啊啊……肉洞要被操坏了……】

兰加浪荡的叫声和淫乱的语言冲击着历的耳朵和大脑，一次次肉体的交合拍打声变得越来越大，阴茎上的茎络和龟头膨胀跳动着，像是被榨取着一样和肉道里的嫩肉相互回应，淫水股股流出，被肉棒和臀肉拍打得到处飞溅。

腰臀被历抓住又快又狠地往上肏干，兰加从小腿到大腿根传来凉飕飕的、电流一样的刺激感，这是和其他人做的时候从来没有过的感觉，阴茎钉入体内的时候浑身都会颤栗发抖，更别说龟头每一下都死命地撞在前列腺上，自己的性器也硬得发疼，想要伸手去抚慰的时候却被历拦住了。

【就这样……让我肏你到射……不准自己摸……只要张开你淫乱的洞挨肏就好……】

兰加猛地收紧了肉穴，紧紧裹住了体内的肉柱，在肉柱肏进来的时候放松穴口，抽出去的时候用力收紧肛口，增加摩擦感，这招让历再也忍受不住，抓过兰加的手十指相扣着加快了抽插的速度，让历来不及自己放松收紧穴口，在放荡的淫叫声中给予了兰加第一次高潮。

【啊啊啊啊啊啊……屁眼要合不拢了嗯啊啊……鸡巴干得太快太深了……呜啊啊啊历……历！】

精液喷射到历的胸前，有些滴滴嗒嗒地落到腹部，但是历的阴茎还没有软下来，借着兰加高潮后无意识收缩的肉道，历还在快速插入拔出，精囊里变得火热起来，输精管舒张，大股精液也喷发了出来，浇淋在发烫的内壁上。

【呼呼……哈啊啊……没想到…历这么厉害……嗯唔……腰好酸…屁股好麻……】

换了个体位，兰加滑下来，和历面对面着，后穴还含着历刚射完没有完全软下去的肉棒，两人又开始热吻起来，像是渴了一样，唾液交互，不断索取对方的体液。

【要拔出来了……兰加】

兰加抱紧了历的身体，不让他抽出去。

【就这样……不要拿出去……就这样插在里面……】

【但是兰加很累了吧？你好好睡一觉，我去给你弄热毛巾擦身子……】

【不要，我想…就这样插着睡觉……】

【什么……】

【身体里满满的，很有安全感。而且我想和历多待一会儿……不要拔出去……拜托……】

这样任性又可爱的要求，让历没法拒绝，好吧，那就等兰加睡着了再清理吧。但是在这么湿润舒适的地方……历又忍不住开始勃起，兰加累得眼睛都睁不开了，但还隐隐地笑着，搭在历身上的一条腿把历压在底下，渐渐睡着了。

当历以为兰加完全睡着了，轻轻动腰想把阴茎抽出来，龟头快脱离穴口的时候被兰加一把抓住了，口里说着「不要走」，一边沉下腰要把肉棒吞进去。但是眼睛却是闭起来的，并没有清醒过来。

【这个人啊……真是……】

轻声抱怨着，历又把发硬的肉棒慢慢地往回插进去，听见兰加哼哼着，脸上却是满足的表情。

【为了满足兰加……看来只好每天努力了么……】

想象着未来的日子，历又是苦恼又是小小期待，当然……后者要占得多一些啦。


End file.
